A banknote handling machine, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), includes a distinguishing unit that distinguishes, for example, the money type of inserted banknotes, a depository in which the inserted banknotes are temporarily housed before a depositing transaction is determined, and a plurality of housing units in which the banknotes sent from the depository are housed according to the money type after the depositing transaction is determined.
In addition to the above-described banknote handling machine intended for general users, there are banknote handling machines intended for institutional use by banknote handlers, such as banks. A banknote handling machine intended for institutional use does not make any depositing transaction relating to inserted banknotes and the inserted banknotes are directly sent to a corresponding plurality of housing units. For this reason, the banknote handling machine for institutional use does not include any depository in which banknotes before determination of a depositing transaction are temporarily stored. As for a housing unit that such a banknote handling machine for institutional use includes, a configuration including a temporal accumulation depository in which banknotes that are conveyed in are temporarily held is known.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-251124
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-99887
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2011/135727
Normally, banknotes up to few tens of banknotes are deposited with a banknote handling machine intended for general users in most cases, meanwhile there is a demand that a large number of banknotes can be deposited collectively.
FIG. 9 is a schematic diagram illustrating a banknote handling machine of a technology related to the present application. As illustrated in FIG. 9, a banknote handling machine 101 intended for general users includes a banknote insertion unit 111, a distinguishing unit 112, a depository 113, a plurality of housing units 114, and a conveying unit 115. In the banknote handling machine 101, banknotes 106 in multiple money types are accumulated and housed in a mixed manner in the single depository 113. Different money types of the banknotes 106 may have different outer sizes, and thus there is a problem in that depositing the banknotes 106 of multiple money types in the depository 113 tends to cause paper jamming (hereinafter, jamming) of the banknotes 106 in the depository 113.
Multiple types of banknotes of various money types having relatively large differences in their outer size like those used in particularly, for example, Europe and China may be handled collectively. In this case, a housing space of the depository is set in accordance with banknotes having the largest outer size such that all types of banknotes can be housed in the single depository. When banknotes having relatively small outer sizes (hereinafter, referred to as small banknotes) are housed in such a depository, there is a problem in that the small banknotes are accumulated in various positions in the housing space and thus occurrence of jamming is caused.
The disclosed technology was made in view of the above-described circumstances and an object of the technology is to provide a paper sheet handling machine and a paper sheet handling method that enable housing multiple types of paper sheets in depositories properly.